¿ Quien dice que no puedo ser Hokage ?
by Llvlct
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Madara muchas personas murieron , pero la vida sigue y Konoha necesita un Hokage . Sakura tendrá que tomar este lugar y hacerse valer frente a otras aldeas , sus amigos y Konoha. No sera fácil cuando viejos enemigos reaparezcan para atacar la aldea. ¿como seria un mundo donde Haruno Sakura es la Hokage?


¿Quien dice que no puedo ser Hokage?

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

\- Sakura.

Un quejido de molestia salió en respuesta a la persona que me empujaba suavemente, no sé qué horas serán pero recuerdo haber caído dormida a eso de las cinco de la mañana, como no abre descansado nada (lo noto por lo pesado que mi cuerpo sigue) abre dormido unas 2 horas, por lo tanto deben de ser las 7, ¿a las 7 no tenía una reunión? Ba no debe ser nada urgente ,olvide hasta con quien se supone que me tenía que reunir "¿ sería muy terrible que esperara solo 10 minutos más?" .Y seguí roncando.

\- Oye Sakura , ¡Sakura!.

Dios que insistente, los pequeños empujones comenzaron a ser bruscos golpes que no me dejaban seguir durmiendo. Se me viene un día pesado, lo mejor sería recuperarme bien para soportarlo como se debe, descansada.

\- ¡SAKURA! , DESPIERTA FRENTOTA. - Lo único que más deseaba en ese momento era dormir, el día anterior se me presentaron tres pilas de hojas que tuve que leer y firmar, mi mano aún está entumecida, y me queda la mitad por terminar, mi cuerpo pedía con urgencia un descanso para reponerse.

\- Ino , deja de ser tan bruta, vas a romper el escritorio.

\- No está despertando , ¿crees que este muerta Shikamaru?. - Dijo mientras me golpeaba la cabeza como si se tratase de una puerta.

\- No hay manera, los muertos no babean ni mucho menos roncan . Sakura deja de fastidiar y levántate, la reunión con el comerciante de la aldea de la nube es en cinco minutos y luego tienes ese discurso a los médicos graduados de Konoha.

Suspire con resignación y empecé a estirarme para quitarme la flojera de encima, Ino comenzó a abrir ventanas y cortinas, la luz me entro como fuego a los ojos, use mi brazo para protegerme de los rayos del sol que empezaban a iluminar la aldea mientras le preguntaba a Ino que hacia metida en mi oficina ,lo cual parece que le molesto, porque voltio a verme indignada.

\- ¿Disculpa frentona , me estas echando? Mi trabajo como tu consejera personal es ayudarte en todo momento, y ¡quítate ese papel de la cara¡.-señalo un pedazo de hoja que tenía pegado por la baba en mi mejilla izquierda.

\- Ah , aquí estaba el tratado de paz entre las cinco aldeas.- dijo Shikamaru , mientras examinaba el documento aun pegado en mi cara.

\- Ino , ese puesto lo tiene Shikamaru, para eso está aquí - con los dedos en forma de pinza me despegue el papel , estaba impresentable , la hoja ya estaba húmeda y con todas las letras corridas , seguramente el tratado que aseguraba La Paz entre todas las aldeas estaba ahora impreso en tinta sobre mi mejilla.

\- El será el consejero del hokage, pero yo soy la consejera de Sakura, ¿entendiste? Así que aquí estaré para ti – y añadió con cara amenazadora -Quieras o no.-

\- ¿Qué? , eso es ridículo , ¿se puede saber quién te vino a nombrar consejera? si quieres estar ahí para mí , puedes hacerlo como mi amiga , fuera de aquí y lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con ser Hokage , ¡no necesito dos consejeros!.-

\- Nadie te pregunto si te apetecía o no , qué sabrás tú lo que necesita - dijo Ino mirando a Shikamaru con una sonrisa -¿cierto Shikamaru?.-

\- ¡¿No saber lo que necesito?¡ - esta conversación está comenzando a desafiar mi paciencia –¿quién es la hokage aquí Ino?.-

Antes de que Ino pudiera abrir la boca para agregar algo a la discusión el Nara interrumpió - Ino está aquí para tu propio bien Sakura, hay una diferencia entre querer y necesitar y créeme , necesitaras la ayuda de los dos .De hecho ,si quieres que esto resulte te aseguro que querrás toda la ayuda del mundo . La aldea de la hoja nunca había tenido un Hokage tan joven, al mínimo flaqueo los ancianos estarán pensando en tu reemplazo y te forzaran a dejar tu puesto, no te puedes permitir fallarle así a la aldea.- ahí estaba, después de todo, eran del mismo equipo, no me sorprendería que estuvieran formando un complot para burlarse de mí.

En eso tiene razón Sakura, en lo personal , me hubiera teñido el pelo verde antes de elegirte como el septimo Hokage , pero eres la mejor opción que tenemos ahora.-

Yo diría más bien que la única.- agrego Shikamaru exhalando una nube de humo de su cigarro dando una mirada vaga a mi traje.

Hn , peor es nada , supongo.- Ino me miro como si fuera una avestruz tratando de volar, pero lo que rebalso el vaso fue lo siguiente que dijo – esto deja ver claramente la situación de Konoha es estos momentos.-

Los empuje a los dos a la salida, si continuaban me tendrían a nada de tirarles el escritorio - Suficiente, gracias por sus in-solicitadas opiniones , puedo seguir sola , ya se pueden ir .- y cerré de un portazo la puerta.

Di un segundo suspiro mientras me deslizaba por la madera hasta llegar a sentarme y apreté los puños tras escuchar al otro lado de la puerta a Ino diciendo que lo mejor sería conseguir unas mentas ya que mi aliento matutino mataría por intoxicación de inhalación de gases venenosos al comerciante.

Y entonces no pude evitar poner mi cabeza entre mis manos, estaba agotada de todo. ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto? En qué momento todo se me escapo. Ahora tengo tantas responsabilidades que no hay tiempo ni para pestañear, soy más ojeras que cara y juro que envejecí unas décadas por qué siendo tan joven es imposible que me duelan tanto las articulaciones. Lo peor, ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde que soy Hokage.

De la frustración di una patada a una de las mesitas decorativas ,haciendo que un jarrón con flores se cayera al suelo y se quebrara.

Entonces recordé algo, observe como el agua que tenía el jarrón se esparcía por las baldosas, imágenes y voces vinieron a mi cabeza ,dándome la fuerza que me faltaba para levantarme.

"No puedo lamentarme ahora, _nadie más_ podría hacer este trabajo, quizás hace unos años ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza a mí en esta situación, pero no soy la misma de antes, ya escogí mi camino, puedo hacer esto"

¿Quién dijo que ser Hokage es pan comido? Me queda mucho por aprender y además no estoy sola. Quizás este no era mi sueño, pero se me ha encomendado esta tarea, soy totalmente capaz de hacerlo. Tengo que demostrar lo que puedo llegar a ser.

* * *

.


End file.
